mistbornrpgonlinefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Southern Dominance
thumb|400px The Southern Dominance is the breadbasket of the Final Empire: a rich and fertile land perfectly balanced between the warmth of the Outer Dominances and the temperance of the Central. Some of the wealthiest mercantile houses, including Lekal and Hasting, work out of the Southern capital of Austrex, and the massive plantations covering much of the Dominance. Ports in the southernmost cities are dangerous outlaw hives, frequented by pirates, Southern Island traders, and all manner of scum looking to press their wares into Luthadel. Many runaway skaa hide among the press gangs and longshoremen in these dockside shantytowns, lying low from eastern bounty hunters and other enforcers. Major Cities Austrex - The capital of the Southern Dominance, located on the River Channerel. This is a Ministry-planned city, and run very strictly. The money made from the Ministry's massive tariffs supports a tightly regulated infrastructure and an insane amount of guards. Despite the tightly Ministry-regulated way of life, this is still the capital of the Southern Dominance, meaning any and all of the big players in the South will have a presence here. Port Tresteau - Located on the delta of the River Channerel, this city is dangerously close to the thieves and pirates that ravage that part of the Final Empire. The local noble houses have assumed a truce, of sorts (at least, at surface level) to help keep their city safe, supplementing the already impressive Ministry defenses with their own house forces. Port Tresteau is also the Final Empire's artistic haven. The warm climate, exotic imports from the Southern Islands, and proximity to pirates and mortal danger have served as inspiration for artists, writers, and musicians for centuries. Lansing City - Located on the peninsula near Mount Doriel, this industrial center doesn't enjoy the lavish protection of the other big cities. Crime runs rampant here, and the only people who live in or around Lansing are the people who have no other choice. Its location near a coastal Ashmount gives it access to obsidian, and many southern Houses have steel mills and forges here. It's also Hasting's ancestral home, though of course they've moved to Austrex and Luthadel now for their main operations. There are three main factions in play in the Southern Dominance: Sureau-Hasting-Tekiel - Though Hasting is the only house with a true home here, Sureau likes to meddle all over the Final Empire. And where Sureau goes, the other member of their Coalition will follow. The Coalition funnels Tekiel business - shipping and insurance - through the South, so you're up against a lot of competition from this side in you work in weapons (Hasting manufactures both steel and obsidian products) or shipping. Venture-Deveaux-Toramandru - This is a faction that's currently forming in Luthadel, and are the Sureau Coalition's biggest threat. Deveaux is the second oldest Great House in Luthadel, and has been Sureau's archenemy for centuries. Venture and Sureau have bad blood between them as well. Meanwhile, the only Southern house in this faction - Toramandru- is also a weapons house, operating forges out of Lansing and putting them in direct competition with Hasting and the Sureau Coalition. Toramandru doesn't work with obsidian, though, so this might be a good bet for houses competing with Hasting for that market. Lekal-Fathvell-Landell - Just because this faction isn't made up of the highest Great Houses, doesn't mean you should discount them entirely. Lekal is one of the biggest agricultural producers in the Final Empire, Fathvell has experienced a near meteoric rise in power, and Landell - a shipping house - is in position to make a bid for Great House status. Also of note is the fact that Landell has recently made overtures of seeking an alliance - or at least, a business partnership - with Deveaux. The Sureau Coalition doesn't like them, either, due to an enmity between Sureau and Lekal. Currently, Sureau is trying to pull Fathvell away from their current allies and into their own coalition, causing Fathvell to try and please everyone at once in the hopes of not getting crushed. Meanwhile, Toramandru-Hasting tensions in Lansing - and everywhere else - are running high, and Sureau - as usual - is trying to be the dominant force in everything, everywhere. Kategorie:Setting Kategorie:Final Empire